The Chronicles of the Cartoons Chapter 1: Origins
by Crossover cartoons
Summary: The first book in the series. The origins of a terrible evil. Life of the people will change.
1. Ch 1: Disclaimer and Prologue

Disclaimer

Disclaimer

First of all I don't own any characters that I will add in the next story. They are property of Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network and any other franchise they could belong.

The only character I own is Rob mentioned in the first chapter. Also I own the book of the ancient cartoons also mentioned in the first chapter.

If you can put it in your reviews tell me if this disclaimer is right so I can put it in the other stories.

By the way if you see that is story is in , it is because I own that account. The story there is mine.

Warning: If you don't want to read that cuddle characters do something really "bad" do not read this book.

Prologue:

The book of the ancient cartoons. A legendary book that was written by primordial cartoons to make the next generations be funnier. But when they finally ended it they noticed it was too strong for a cartoon to use it. For that reason, they erased most of the spells and secrets in the book; but they forget some. One of them was the V curse. After they erase it they send it in a universe where no cartoon will find it: The real world. Or at least that is what they thought…

The places…

Nearburg. A city that has a lot of tall-colored buildings. There is not much interesting things there. Except for… well you know them.

Japan. The island country. A prosperous land until it was isolated by… you will see it later.

The time.

It is January 2. The time will be the same in every part of the Cartoon world.


	2. Ch 2: The book of the Ancient Cartoons

The Book of the Ancient Cartoons

The Book of the Ancient Cartoons

(Right now I will not fully describe Rob; but do not worry I will during the story)

It all began like any common day for Rob. He was a 15 year old teen. He was heading to the library to return a book to the library. When he arrived and put the book back he noticed a big shiny blue book. He took it and read the title "The Book of the Ancient Cartoons"

"Yeah sure a book about ancient cartoons. Who will believe that?" he thought. (By the way, Rob may be sarcastically about what he says. Also he may be a little annoying sometimes) "But who cares I don't have anything better to do"

He opened the Book and saw many chapters that told about the ancient rituals of a world called the "Cartoon reality" and it said about a spell that could transport there.

"Well let's try it I have nothing to lose" he thought. Also the spell said that he has to mention any special ability he wants when he arrived.

"Mmm... maybe the strength, agility and some of magic ability." he thought. "Ok now the spell" he said.

"Ancient cartoons,  
rulers of the reality  
take me to the world  
with all my ability"

After 10 minutes nothing happened.

"Well what a waste of time" But suddenly a big vortex appeared below him and sucked him.


	3. Ch 3: The Cartoon World and the E curse

Rob then lost conscious and when he finally awoke he saw he was... in the fable Cartoon world!!!

"Who would have thought that? The spell worked." Ha said as he noticed he was a cartoon too.

"I was expecting to be well drawn; but who cares. Well I think i seen this city before."  
He said as he saw a big city with a lot of old dirty buildings.

"I remember. This is Nearburg! So then I am in CatDog reality." he thought.

"Well what spell should I cast next?" said Rob as he opened the book to see the other spells.

"Well this is interesting. The E curse." he read.

"Warning: read this before you cast it! Yeah yeah whatever." and he jumped to another warning but that was with the spell.

"If you cast the spell the book will disappear in five minutes and it will get back when you defeat the chosen ones."

"Chosen ones?"

"And the spell will also create golden items that will help each side depending on who has it."

"Chosen ones and Golden items? Maybe the spell is good"

"Also the relatives or close friends will become their primary targets. And these last ones will also have some abilities of the caster"

"Well then where's the spell?"

"First; think in 2 letters except vowels. Notice that these chosen ones will be the leaders of the others and will be more powerful than the others"

"What about C D?"

"Thanks for casting this, moron" said the book.

Then a big ray appeared from the book and after 5 minutes it disappeared. The book opened in the first warning and Rob read it.

"First: The primary targets will be... swallowed or killed by the chosen ones and will not stop for nothing to get it."

"And where is the second warning?"

"Second Warning: The chosen ones will not die at any circumstance, they will regenerate. But still they can be damage to the point they can unconscious but not death."

The book then disappeared. But before it disappeared he ripped the page of the spell and another one to see if there was something useful.

The spell's name was in one of the page: "The Evil curse. Note: The curse will become a life form while being in or out the souls affected"

"This kind of things must be written in the beginning of the spells" thought Rob as he followed the ray.


	4. Ch 4: The Chosen Ones

"So Cat what we are going to do today

"So Cat what we are going to do today?" asked Dog happily.

"What about if we go out to the park?" suggested Cat.

"That sounds great. Hi Ho diggity" said dog as he ran to the kitchen hitting Cat with the furniture.

"Stop, please. Auch!! My body" shouted Cat.

"Well let's have breakfast"

"Not this time" said Cat. "We will have only the supper in the park"

"Ok"

Then a Blue rat with human nose appeared. It was Winslow Oddfellow.

"Hi CatDog" said the rat.

"Oh great you just have come to spoil the day" said Cat.

"Don't worry you will not need my help for that Jejejeje." said Winslow.

"Winslow if you don't mind; we will go" said Dog.

"Just have a wish for you" said Winslow.

"And that is?" asked Cat.

"That a lightning ray strikes you Jejejeje."

"How funny" said Dog

When CatDog stared to left they saw a big green ray coming toward them.

"What is that Cat?" asked Dog.

"I do not know" said Cat.

Then the ray hit them and they began to change. First they grow a little, their minds and hearts began to corrupt and the most incredible change: they separate!!

When they separate they get new butts instantly with the same color. Winslow was seeing all the process and thought "What the hell was that?"

Finally when the ray disappeared, Cat and Dog now separated, looked at Winslow with an evil grin.

"Ehh… guys I was just kidding about the ray. Don't look at me like that" said Winslow scared.

"No, we will not hurt you... by the moment" said Cat.

"In fact we thank you. Because now we will able to get revenge to the people that hurt us" said Dog.

"Wait we have to recruit the other 2 animals" said Cat.

"Where are they?" asked Dog.

"One is in an island called Birdwell and the other in the city of Tokyo in Japan." said Cat.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get them" said Dog.

"First I want a visit to the Greasers" said Cat.

"See you around, future meal" said both.

"What?"

Both go by foot with an incredible speed.

"This is getting worse" said Rob hidden in some bushes next to CatDog's house. He went next to Winslow and said to him.

"Winslow we have to get there now"

"Who... who are you?" asked Winslow.

"It does not matter. We have to get with the Greasers. We will use one of your tunnels"

"How do you know about my tunnels?" asked Winslow.

"I will explain you later. Now let's go"

"Ok... I suppose if can trust you" said Winslow.

Tito then pressed a button on a remote control and a big pipe appeared.

"You go first" said Rob.

"Ok"

Then both went.


	5. Ch 5: Revenge and first contact

When they get to the Greaser's house they saw it was too late

Thanks for the reviews of Evil Riggs. The next chapters will be more descriptive. Some others will not be. But do not worry. This is just the beginning.

When they get to the Greaser's house they saw it was too late. The place was totally destroyed.

"Where are the Greasers?" asked Rob.

"Look they are there, under the pile of wood." said Winslow.

Both went next to them. They were barely alive.

"All you all right" asked Rob.

"Who would... have thought... that cat... would... beat us." said Cliff.

"I cannot believe... that Dog would hurt... me like... that." said Shriek.

"Who... did this?" asked Lube, disoriented as always.

"We have to take them to the hospital." said Rob.

"All right. But you will carry them"

"Ok"

He lifted the 3 dogs with his hands and take them to the pipes.

"Who are you?" asked Winslow impressed.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself before. I'm Rob and I am a bit complicated."

"Yeah Yeah sure." said Winslow.

"Well let's get to the hospital."

They arrived, thanks to the tunnels of Winslow, and the Greasers were put in intensive care.

"Where could they have gone now?" asked Rob.

"They... mentioned going... with Rancid." said Cliff before falling unconscious.

"Rancid? I think he is still the mayor." said Winslow.

"Well, that really helps. To the council then." said Rob.

When they arrived they found that the council was still being attacked.

"We have to help them" said Rob.

"How?" asked Winslow.

"Let me see." said Rob. Then he found something. "Take this pistol"

"What? We are going to kill them?"

"I do not see other option. If we don not stop them they will hurt more people"

"I never handled one of this"

"It is easy. Just aim and fire."

They entered the council and saw a lot of death bodies in all places.

"I think they are a bit... sanguinary" said Winslow.

"I was thinking the same"

Then they found a guard who was still alive.

"Where is the mayor? Where is Rancid?" asked Rob.

"it is in the room... behind you... ugh"

"Oh well thanks"

Both got inside the room and found that Cat and Dog were about to kill Rancid.

"Listen guys. I told you I am sorry about the treats I did you in the past." Said Rancid

"That is not enough, little bastard. We want your blood" said Dog.

"Let me do him another hole in the middle of his fucking green face." said Cat preparing his claw.

Both felt that their stomachs were drilled with something made of metal. Then they felt unconscious.

"See? It is easy?" said Rob.

"You save me" said Rancid

"We have to get out of here now" said Rob as he grabbed Rancid's hand.

"Why? They are death. Aren't they?" said Winslow a bit confused.

"Well... not exactly."

"I don't like the way you said that" said Rancid.

The three cartoons ran to the front door and when they reach to the fountain where the pipe was... they felt a shook.

"Earthquake?" asked Winslow

"No, footsteps" said Rob.

"What?"

Then 2 shapes jumped and landed in the fountain... it were Cat and Dog.

"Who was the bitch that shot us?" asked Cat.

Then Rancid pointed to Winslow and Rob and ran as fast as he could.

"Good mayor isn't he?" said Rob.

"Well it seems that you want to be dead sooner right Winslow? Also you brought us another snack. Well Cat now you can eat that blue mouse while I will have his new "friend"."

"We are in big trouble now" said Rob.

"Hurry to the water. Cat hates water." Said Winslow

"Hey its true" said Rob. "But what about Dog?"

"Well deal with him in the fountain."

They entered the fountain. They expected that just Dog would come to get them. But surprise it was Cat and Dog.

"What the hell? I thought that Cat hate the water." said Winslow

"Sorry I eliminated that stupid fear," said Cat as he destroyed the fountain with his claws.

"Winslow I think the pipe is behind us. Shot the pipe of the fountain." said Rob

When they shot it the water pushed Cat and Dog far enough to give them the exactly time to disappear.

Cat tried to get them; but the pipe vanished.

"Damn" said Cat.

"Don't worry I heard that Winslow's tunnels can't go to other cartoons." said Dog

"Then we will get them to it's due time"

"Also in just a couple of days; all the world will be ours."

"Jajajajaja" laughed both. "Cough... Cough... we have to practice" said Both


	6. Ch 6 The island's new lighthouse and gue

Maybe from here things are a bit strange but that is okay according to me

Maybe from here things are a bit strange but that is okay according to me.

"What do you mean with going? I'm not going anywhere. Not anymore" said Winslow.

"I'm not asking you. Besides..." said Rob.

"What?" said Winslow.

"If we don't do something... the entire nightmare we saw in the council will be in the entire world" said Rob.

"Please tell me it is a fucking joke"

"If this was a joke; you will be laughing"

"Yeah you are right. Ok I will go with you but first answer this: Why they didn't die with the shots?"

"Because of this" said Rob as he showed the paper of the curse to Winslow.

"You cast this?"

"I thought it was going to be somewhat... funny to see."

"Yes how funny. But well I will help you but we also need help"

"From who?"

"My ex-girlfriend."

"Sally?"

"How do you know about her?"

"Ehmm… I guess"

"Well, whatever, I will call her."

After a conversation of bad words and many other "love" expressions. Sally finally told Winslow where she was.

"And?"

"She is in a bone-shaped island."

"Oh no" said Rob.

"What?" asked Winslow.

"That is the Birdwell Island."

"Then she is in danger."

"C'mon have a pipe take us there."

"Sorry my pipes do not cover other cartoons places."

"Well then take us to the nearest place."

They both get out in a pier. It was night now. In the pier there was a destroyed ship with much armament.

"How convenient. But I think there are not much weapons left." said Rob

"Well I think there is a lot of ammo in the crates" said Winslow.

"Sorry I only find these shotguns and this katana and... these weird shiny scimitars."

"I will take the katana. What I don't believe is that I have the strength to carry this."

"Really?"

"Yes and I am having the feeling that the pipes were a bit smaller to me also you look like you are shrinking."

"I think you are growing"

"Yes and you know why?"

"No I don't have any idea. But I think you stopped."

"Why?"

"Because you have the size of a human cartoon."

"Well I think this will help if we have to fight them."

"But how do we get to the island?"

"I think there is a motor-boat in there."

"Well let's get going"

Meanwhile... (Still night)

"Ok Cat we are here"

"Why do we have to swim all the way here?" said Cat trying to lick himself.

"Because we have to be careful that nobody see us"

"Anyway how do we are going to recruit?" I don not think the want the curse"

"I heard that bodies that cannot move are easier to infect"

"And that lighthouse is the perfect thing for a "weapon"."

"Are you sure it will not kill him?"

"Have you seen his size? He will not die"

In other part of the island...

"Clifford, are you ready to go the opening of the new lighthouse in the other side of the island?" asked Emily to Clifford.

"Ruff!!" the Big Red Dog answered

Then she ride the back of the dog. They got there in no time.

"Welcome to inauguration of the new lighthouse. Now please enjoy the fair" said the Mayor.

There were a lot of amusement attractions and fireworks. Everyone was happy... by the moment.

Before they arrive to the fair; they met two strangers with dark hoods and said to them.

"Sorry. Dogs are not allowed in this fair but we will take your... dog to a special area." said one of the "guards".

"Ok" said Emily as she got down of the big red dog. "But please take care of him"

"Don't worry we will" said the other.

As Emily walked in the fair she asked the strangers: Have we met before?

"No" said one.

"Well... All right. Have fun and see you around" said Emily happily.

"Well see you... soon" said the first.

"Come on. Let's take this dog with the others"

Clifford was taken to a big green area where other dogs were playing.

"Go on" said one hooded stranger.

"Hi T-Bone; hi Cleo; hi Mac" said Clifford

"Hi" said the three dogs

"Did you notice that one of the guards sounded like a dog?"

"Yes but who cares? Let's play." said Mac.

"You are right."

While the dogs were playing, the two "guards" were watching for them

"Let's do it know" said one revealing t was Cat.

"You were right about the size" said the other revealing it was Dog.

"Also we will not only just have one."

"We will have a lot"

Hope you enjoyed the first 5 chapters. Things are going to be a bit… bloody from here.


	7. Ch7: The beginning of darkness

Sorry if i took a long time to upload the new chapters

Sorry if i took a long time to upload the new chapters.

While everyone was having fun and enjoying the fair, Cat and Dog were lifting crates with a lot of fireworks and gunpowder.

"It will be enough?" asked Dog.

"Yes. Now check if those dogs are in position." said Cat ready to ignite the gunpowder.

"Yes they are. Do it now!" said Dog.

Cat ignited the gunpowder and both went. After 2 minutes the people heard a big explosion and then they saw that the lighthouse was destroyed but all the building was falling... right above the dogs playing ground!

"Clifford, watch out" shouted Emily to Clifford but it was too late. The lighthouse fell on all the dogs that were playing there.

"No. NOOOO!!" shouted Emily.

Everyone ran to see if they can help. All the dogs were trapped in the surface with many rocks including Clifford.

"We have to bring heavy machinery vehicles to get the stones out of them."said Mr. Mark the father of Emily.

"Emily?" said Charley.

"I will stay with him" said Emily with tears next to Clifford's head.

"We have to go to help. Don't worry it will not be much time"

"Ok I will go. But we have to hurry."

That was the last time that Emily would be kind to Clifford... for a long time.

Sally who was also in the fair and was confused as a human (has the same size now) with a costume saw all the situation.

"So this was the thing that Winslow told me that would happen" said Sally. Then she saw the figures of Cat and Dog and called Winslow telling him to hurry and the location.

"Well let's get to work" said Dog.

"I go first" said Cat.

"Ok"

"Ancient curse of darkness  
That gave us power  
Make them stronger  
To end the age of brightness."

Then the hands of both animals became green. They touched the heads of the dogs and they left Clifford for the end.

"I noticed that everyone else had a... pure heart. Let's see this one" said Cat.

When they touched Clifford's head; they felt that his heart was the purest of all.

"Mmm... it is a shame. Now his heart will be darkest of all" said Dog.

Clifford's mind and heart corrupted to large-scale.

"Now all the people that you loved, except for your animal friends, will now be the most hated. You will not have mercy to them unless you had a better idea of how to make them suffer." said both.

"Yes... Masters" said Clifford on a new deep voice.

"And you will be the leader of all this dogs that we infect. Did everyone understand?" shouted both.

"Yes... Masters" said the other dogs.

"Now you now what do you have to do. But wait until they free you. You will noticed that you are now without any scratch. Attack as soon as you fell free. You will know who will attack. Now get ready"

"Yes. Thanks for the power" said Clifford.

"You're welcome. See you soon." said Dog.

"Where are you going?" asked T-Bone.

"We are going to Tokyo. To recruit the others." said Cat.

"I think they are... hamsters"

"Can I eat them?" asked Cat

"No"

"Why?"

Because you know as well as me that he is only one who can activate the golden item"

"Ok. Ok. I was just asking"

"Well let's go"

Sally watching the entire situation though "It is worst that Winslow said"

In that moment Rob and Winslow arrived to the island.

"Well, let's hurry." said Winslow.

"I think we are in the opposite of the island"

"Oh great we have to walk"

"Maybe we have to run"

"Ok"

Both ran up to the same velocity of Cat and Dog. They also arrived in no time.

They found Sally hide in some bushes nearby the ruins of the lighthouse.

"So what is the situation?" asked Winslow.

"A simply "hello" would be better; but it doesn't matter now" said Sally.

Sally explained everything. And Rob said "We cannot allow that we have to save them"

"Then you better hurry" said Winslow.

"Why?" asked Rob.

"Because they are freeing them now!" said Sally.

There was a crane lifting the rock that was above Clifford with Emily next to it. Also there were other people helping to lift the rocks above the other dogs. Clifford and the other dogs were licking their lips just thinking in the meal in front of them.

"Emily stay away from him" shouted Rob as he ran to save Emily. "You two save the others."

"Ok" said both mousses.

Slow motion: "Emily looked as Rob was running to her. In that instant the tractor removed the rock that was above Clifford. He was about to bite Emily to swallow her but Rob pushed her just in time. Winslow and Sally did the same with only 3 people." Ends slow motion.

Then Rob shot him in the eye making him to lose balance and falling.

"Why did you do that for?" asked Emily.

"Listen Emily you have to come with me."

"How do you know my name?"

"It doesn't matter." said Rob "Now everyone else get out the island"

"Why should we?" asked Mr Bleakman.

"Yes" said the others as everyone began to talk at the same time. Rob tried to make them quiet. He did not want to alarm anyone but then he shouted.

"Leave the island or you going to die" shouted Rob.

This made the people to be quiet and running to the pier.

"What do you mean with die?" asked Emily.

"There is no time to explain now. Let's go" said Rob.

Clifford tried to eat both but he failed.

"Winslow, Sally, go to the boat."

The three ran to the pier too along with the other people. Clifford and the other dogs waited for the right moment to chase them.

"Now?" asked Cleo.

"Ok get them"

Rob, Winslow and Sally ran as fast they could avoiding all the other dogs that were attacking and eating people whole.

"There is the boat." said Rob.

The three cartoons and tried to turn on the boat.

"Hurry! He is coming" said Winslow.

Clifford tried to catch them. But the boat moved in the exact moment he almost hit them.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Cleo catching her own owner but not eating her.

"We are going to Japan." said Clifford.

"What?" said T-Bone after eating a person.

"They will try to stop Cat and Dog."

"We have to meat them too right?" asked Mac.

"Yes." said Clifford.

Meanwhile Rob, Winslow, Sally and the people they saved were heading to the other coast.


	8. Ch8: Road to tokyo

"So then who are you

"So then who are you?" asked Emily.

"I'm Rob. And this two mousses are Winslow and Sally."

"What happened back there? Why the dogs stared to kill everyone?" asked Jetta.

"They are under a curse. An ancient and evil one."

"But they were not killing them. They were... well how to say... eating them." said Winslow.

"What?" said the four people with pale expression.

"So you are saying... that the people we met... became the meal... of our dogs?" asked the sheriff Lewis.

"I'm afraid so." said Rob.

"But do not worry. We do not know how many people managed to escape." said Sally.

"Besides the people they ate... are safe" said Rob.

"Why?" asked Charley.

"Because, according to this page of the book of the Ancients, says that the stomachs of the chosen ones are like... a small space piece. Like a dark hole."

"What? And what happens to the people they eat?" asked Emily.

"They will be in air capsules inside of them. And they will never be satisfied.. until they eat their primary targets." said Rob.

"And they are?" asked Charley.

"Well that depends... for example you girl, which dog do you own" asked Sally.

"My name is Jetta. And the dog I own is my greyhound named Mac."

"Then you are the primary target of your dog" said Winslow.

"What? You must be kidding. That is imposs..." said Jetta.

"What happens?" asked Charley.

"Now that he mention it. Mac was seeing me with a strange grin... like I was a prize bone I always give him."

"That means... that I am Clifford's primary target. Right?" said Emily.

"Yes" said Rob.

"There must be some way to break the curse." said sheriff Lewis.

"Yes they are" said Rob.

"and that is?" asked Emily with a hope face.

"To kill them."

"I knew it was too good to be true." said Charley.

"But you said that will regenerate after receiving damage" said Winslow.

"But only of the damage is lethal. After receiving it, it will took them a lot of time to regenerate. In that time they will be unconscious"

"So then how exactly are we going to kill them if they regenerate?" asked Sally.

"We are not going to kill "them" exactly. we are going to kill the curse inside of them" said Rob. "But for that we need the golden items. I will explain that later, We arrived the pier."

The morning and the sun were arriving and the cartoons went to the same ship for some equipment.

"Here choose what weapon you want" said Rob.

"You must be kidding with us. We do not know how to use a fire weapon." said Emily.

"It is easy just target and pull the trigger" said Winslow.

"Besides remember that your dogs will not die" said Rob.

"But..." he couldn't finish because a quake began.

"Oh no it is them" said Sally.

"Ok I want that pistol" said Emily. "And this shiny sword"

The hide in the boat as they saw the figures of the dogs.

"Ok now to the airport. We will look for a plane that can carry me and then all will go to Japan." said Clifford.

"Hope that those pitiful humans haven't got there before us" said T-Bone.

"You know, I hope that Jetta would still give those prize bones. They will accompany her in my belly." said Mac.

"Enough talk now let's go to the airport" said Clifford.

When they finally went…

"Well at least we know where they are going" said Rob.

"Wait since when... they can... talk?" asked Emily.

"Since they got the curse. But in a manner of speaking they always talked. Didn't you noticed it when they barked?"

"Now that you mention it..." said Emily.

"Well I will explain that later. Right now we have to get to the airport now."

"Hope that we will arrive on time" said Lewis.

"We will have to take a car to arrive before them." said Sally.

"What about a van?" said Charley as he saw an abandoned van with a corpse.

"Ok let's go" said Rob. "But I think that you must be the one that must drive sheriff."

"Yeah of course" said Lewis.

They got to the airport very quickly. When they arrived the airport was desert and a bit destroyed.

"Well let's take the biggest plane on this airport"

"But anyone knows how to fly one?" asked Emily.

"Well I think I can" said Winslow "I flied one once"

"It was a paper one jackass" said Rob.

"SO? It is almost the same"

"Ok ok whatever. Look I think that Jumbo plane is the biggest" said Rob.

They boarded it and Rob and Winslow get to the control room.

"Are you sure you know how to fly?"

"Yes... yes it is pretty easy. Just press this and press that and the pull this lever"

"I think that this button starts it" he then pressed it and the motors began to work.

"Well now I suppose we have to move the wheels"

The plane then took off.

"Hope that we will arrive on time" said Emily.

Meanwhile in the cargo compartment,

"See I told you someone would fly this plane" said Clifford.

"All right you win" said Cleo.

"Well it is not first class but it will do it" said Mac.

"Always as refined as ever right Mac?" said T-Bone.

"Shut up you three. We will rest here until the plane lands"

"Tell me again why is he the leader?" said Artie.

"Because he is the biggest of course" said Al.

It took them one day to arrive in the festival of the year of the dragon.

"Ok I think that Tokyo is right below us. Now we have to find a place to land." said Winslow.

"I will check the others." said Rob.

When he went to the first class area, he saw that everyone was having fun... except Emily.

"Emily?" asked Rob.

"I cannot believe that I have to fight my own dog. I love him so much" said Emily with tears.

"Do not cry. Once we kill the curse inside of him, all will be back to normal."

"That is my only hope now"

"Where is Sheriff Lewis?" asked Rob.

"He is in the storage looking for some coffee" said Jetta.

"Now where is that coffee?" asked himself Lewis holding a hand lamp. He found a wooden crate full of coffee cans. "Odd this coffee comes from Bolivia. But well it should do it." Then he stumbled backwards and felt in something comfy. He finally put the light of the lamp on the thing and he become pale when he saw that it was... T-bone itself!! "Oh my God" He also saw that every dog on the island was there including Clifford. He walk slowly to the door but another shake made him to throw the coffee can and it rolled in front of T-Bone's face but it stopped one cm away from him.

"Uff... that was close." said Lewis with a weak voice. But the can then hit him in the face making him to open eye.

"What... have arrived... (yawning) so soon" said T-Bone trying to see well.

Sheriff Lewis then ran to the door and jammed it. The sound of it wake all the dogs.

"What is going on?" asked Frankie.

"That stupid sheriff knows that we are here. Now he will tell the others" said T-Bone.

"Bring that door down. We will kill them now. I cannot push because I could probably destroy the plane" said Clifford.

"Then what are we waiting for. Let's kill them" said Artie.

In the first class area...

"We have to get out of here." shouted Lewis.

"Why?"

"The dogs... they are here" Then it sounded like there was something hitting the door. "Also I think they are bigger now"

"What are we going to do?" asked Charley.

"I found parachutes" said Rob. "Five to be exactly." said Winslow.

"We have to share. Ok Sheriff you have to go alone. Jetta and Charley you will go together. Winslow and Sally and finally me and Emily."

"OK" said the others,

"First let me turn off the auto pilot. It will crash the plane in that mountain over there."

"Oh that explain why it was easy to fly this plane." said Winslow.

"Well open the door."

"Ehh... this section does not have a door."

"So then where is the door?"

"Back there. In the second class section."

"Well let's hurry before they tear down the door."

When they got to the section, they opened the door and the air pressure sucked them out. They then activated the parachutes and they saw the plane crashing in the mountain. They landed in the suburbs of a city. Exactly where the owner of the second chosen one lives. But hey got stuck in the trees.

"Oh great another amusing situation"

In place where the planes crashed the dogs get out.

"If I knew that we could survive an explosion, I would destroyed the plane" said Clifford.

"But where is the city? I want to meet the new partners" said Mimi.

"Well I think that the city is that" said Mac pointing to a city.

"So we arrive in time for the festival." said Cleo.

"Well that festival will now turn red" said T-Bone.

"Now let's get there before those damn humans." said Clifford. Then all ran to the festival.

Sorry if it's a bit big.


	9. Ch9: Tokyo's red festival

Meanwhile

Meanwhile... (Laura and all the characters can talk English)

"Well Hamtaro. Ready to go to the Festival." said Laura Haruno.

Hamtaro made his kushi kushi move as an answer.

"Ok. Now enter your special cage."

Then Laura went down and Kana Iwata, with his hamster Oxnard, was already there.

"Ready Laura."

"Ready. Bye Mom, bye dad. I'll be back at 10 o'clock"

"Be careful, Laura" said Marian Haruna.

"Do not get lost" said Forrest Haruna.

They went to the festival by car and when they found a place to park they went to the entrance of the festival and they meet two persons with dragon costumes. (Guess who are they).

"Sorry hamsters aren't allowed. But do not worry we will take them to a batter place." said one.

"We will also "take care" of them" said the other.

"Ehhh... this is weird. But ok here are they. But I have to warn you they are a bit naughty" sad Laura.

"Oxnard can be a bit naughty too. Also he eats a lot." said Hana.

"Ok you can pass now. Enjoy the festival."

When they passed Laura tuned at them and asked "Have we seen you in other place?"

"No. We are with the festival. We will stay here only during the festival."

"Ok. Hope you enjoy the festival Be nice Hamtaro." said Laura with a smile. Both girls met Maria and Travis. (That would be the last sweet words that Laura would tell to Hamtaro... for a long time)

"Do not worry we will" then they left.

"Now let's take these hamsters with the others." said Dog.

"Naughty huh? Well now they will be the more than naughty." said Cat.

They took both haters to a special rodent maze. They were preparing to cast the curse when they noticed two hamsters walking at their feet.

"Put them in the maze with the others." said Dog as they grab them.

In the maze...

"Boss you came too. Also you Snoozer" said Hamtaro.

"I always enjoyed... this kind of... events" said Snoozer while he was sleeping.

"I bring him here and now were are trapped in this maze." said Boss.

"It is not so bad if you ask me. It has a lot of food" said Oxnard eating a sunflower seed.

"It is a shame that we cannot see the festival" said Bijou.

"But you will see it" said Cat. "You will be even part of it."

"Now Cat it is my turn to start" said Dog as he and Cat did the same ritual with the hamsters.

Meanwhile...

"Finally... free from that tree. Now let's ask in that house"

"Do you know even who we are looking for?" asked Sally.

"No the person but I know the name of the hamster" said Rob.

They first call in the house of the Haruno.

"Good evening. what do we can do to help you?" said Marian.

"Good evening. Do you know someone that owns a hamster name Hamtaro." asked Rob.

"Yes our daughter, Laura Haruno, owns one. She is right now at the festival with it."

"Oh no. Madam Haruno your daughter is in danger we have to go the festival."

"What? Why?"

"Too long to explain. We have to get there now"

"Forrest"

"Yes what?"

"We have to get to the festival now."

"Why?"

"These kids over here say that she is in grave danger"

"What? Is that true?"

"We don't have time to waste"

"Ok everyone get into the van now"

Back with Cat and Dog.,

"These hamsters had a pure heart just like the dogs" said Cat. All the hamsters infected also grew to the size of Cat and Dog.

"This is last one. It must be their leader" said Dog holding Hamtaro. Then both touched his heart and head. Hamtaro's mind and heart was corrupted even more than Clifford.

"Mmm... his heart and mind is as pure as... Clifford's one"

"Those two will have a big and evil friendship"

"Now You have received your orders. Do what you can now know to do. and remember This Hamsters is now the leader." said Both.

"Yes... masters." said all hamsters.

"I want to stay and see the massacre" said Dog.

"Ok we will find a good building and see the havoc in the top" said Cat. Then both went.

"Ok you heard them. Also if you see your owners... do not kill them I know of a place were we can make the suffer." said Hamtaro.

"Yes We won't" said the others.

"Now it is time to make this festival a bit more colorful."

"We will color it with red" said Oxnard.

Back with Rob and the gang...

"What do you mean with a curse? And those two blue people in there are mousses?" asked Forrest.

"Yes we are." said Sally and Winslow.

"Laura Haruno... I think I heard that name before." said Emily. "If I see her I maybe can remember."

"Here we are" said Marian.

"Well let's search for them" said Rob.

They saw a lot of people running. There were a lot of screaming and explosions. Marian and Forrest shouted "Kid, Laura is there along with Kana."

Slow motion: Rob and the others ran toward Laura and his three friends. Hamtaro was about to eat Laura; but Rob shot him in the head making him to lose the balance and falling down. (Ends slow motion)

"Why? Why did you killed him?" asked Laura.

"He is not dead. Now let's get out of here." said Rob.

"I knew that I have seen you in the past" said Emily as she recognized Laura.

"Emily? What are you doing here?" asked Laura.

"It does not matter we have to get out of here. Run to the van. You too."

Rob and the others ran to Laura's van... but Cat and Dog appeared. Marian and Forrest were pushed and fell unconscious.

"You know you are constantly getting in our way" said Cat.

"We do not know who you think you are kid; but we will finish you once and for all." said Dog.

Then both pushed everyone to the street where the festival was. On side there was Hamtaro and the Ham-Hams.

"Thank you. Now we will take care of them." said Hamtaro.

"Run to the other side" shouted Rob.

But Clifford and his gang appeared through a building from the other side and saw the people.

"Great we arrived in time. Now we can start this." said Clifford.

"Meanwhile we will be watching the fight" said Cat.

"And we will help them if the need it" said Dog. And both jumped to the top of the nearby building.

"Oh no what now? There is nowhere to run" said Winslow.

"We will have to fight" said Rob.

It was true they were trapped and they must fight... if they want to stay alive.


	10. Ch10: First fight Gitems location

"Well I hope you don't mind If me and that big red dog fight our owners" said Hamtaro

"Well I hope you don't mind If me and that big red dog fight our owners" said Hamtaro. "Ham-Hams destroy the army."

"Which army?" asked Maxwell.

"The one behind you. I have to reckon that they are fast when they have to act. Practice your skills with them"

"Ok" said the others as they turned to the army and began to attack.

"You too do the same" said Clifford. "These guys on the back have tanks but I think you can handle them"

"Of course we can" said T-Bone. "Just do not kill the sheriff. I want him alive" All dogs went and attacked the tanks destroying a lot.

"Well that leave us with the owners" said Hamtaro.

"Let me tell you something hamster. I hope you aren't thinking in eating or killing someone of our island." said Clifford,

"I was going to say the same dog" said Hamtaro.

"Rob I do not want to fight Clifford. I'm not ready" said Emily.

"What do you mean with fight? I will not hurt my hamster" said Laura.

"Do not worry. We will protect you." said Rob. "Winslow, Sally. Can you hold the Hamster? I will play with the dog."

"Sure we can" said both.

"Wait do not hurt him please" said Laura.

"Laura listen to me. Your hamster and my dog are victims of a curse" said Emily.

"A curse? What kind of curse?"

"A curse that makes them regenerate but the become evil. also they have primary targets."

"No this cannot be. So who are their primary targets?"

"Well... I suppose that you own that orange fur hamster"

"Yes"

"That turns you... in the primary target"

"What? So that means that Hamtaro wants me; but what for? What does he will do to me?"

"To kill you or... to eat you" said Emily. This made Laura to become pale.

Meanwhile the fight with the pets began. Hamtaro didn't have a weapon but he released claws from his paws and used it as weapons. "Wow I didn't knew I could do that" thought Hamtaro. After this; he attacked both Winslow and Sally. They defend themselves with the swords. Hamtaro was attacking fast and with a lot of strength. "Why this hamster has a lot of power?" said Winslow. "I do not know but we have to do something before he kill us" said Sally.

As for Rob and Clifford the things were not so different. Clifford was preparing to charge at him. Rob defend himself with the scimitars. Clifford also used claws but also he used his tail. His tail grew and tried to hit him. He hit Rob and threw him to the building. Rob quickly stand up and stared to attack Clifford. Clifford even with his size dodge many of the attacks.

Finally after many attacks and many dodging Winslow and Sally finally hit Hamtaro in the head and in the stomach. As for Rob he stabbed Clifford in the stomach and the heart. This made both animals fell on their knees.

"Winslow, Sally. Let's get Emily and Laura and get out of this place." shouted Rob.

"Ok" said both.

But then a big part of a building fell on them.

"Hamtaro are you Ok?" asked Bijou as she saw Hamtaro's injuries.

"Yes I'm Ok now" said as he regenerate slowly.

"Clifford, are you all right?" asked Cleo.

"Yes I'm fine" said Clifford also regenerating himself.

Cat and Dog then appeared.

"Why did you help us? We got everything under control." said Clifford.

"Yes; we were about to kill them" said Hamtaro.

"Yeah sure." said Dog.

"You were about to be "killed" by them" said Cat. "By the way; Dog I didn't knew we have that power"

"And we have the g-items we will stronger than we could imagine"

"Golden items?" asked Hamtaro.

"Oh yes we almost forget about you. You will have to go to some places to recover the legendary golden items." said Cat.

"And when you get them you will have to go to another place to activate it's sealed power" said Dog

"Where are these golden items?" asked Hamtaro.

"One is in this country in the town of... Sumire. And the other in the city of... what was its name?" said Dog.

"and the other it is in the city of... ehhh... Rightsburg (Not real name)" said Cat.

"But that was the place where I was born." said Clifford and Hamtaro at the same time.

"Ehh... what a big coincidence isn't it?" said Hamtaro.

"Yeah. Well anyway where do we have to go to activate them?" said Clifford.

"In the place where you spent most of your lives" said Cat.

"Birdwell Island" thought Clifford "The Ham-Ham club" thought Hamtaro.

"And since now there is no one to stop us. You can have some "fun" while going to the places"

"Of course we will." said Hamtaro.

"Beside we are starving" said Clifford.

"As for us, we will be looking for our own golden items" said Cat.

"See you around... pets" said Dog. Then both disappeared.

"Well you heard them; we can have some fun before going to Sumire. But first let me see the massacre." said Hamtaro as he saw a lot of corpses in the street. "Well the fire is a good detail. I expected for more blood but I suppose you did a well job. I see you have your own owner's. Remember do not kill them until we take them to the lace where we can make them suffer."

"Thanks." said the Ham-hams.

"And what about you?" asked Clifford as he saw the destruction behind him "Well i suppose it is passable. Great there are explosions and you destroyed every single tank. You are in form for... killing"

"Yeah we tried our best" said the dogs.

"Well let's get going. And about you hamster. I hope you don't get in our way or you will be sorry" said Clifford.

"I was going to tell you the same thing, dog. Also when we get the item; I will show you who is stronger" said Hamtaro.

"It is a deal." Both animals went with all their friends.

"So those are the places where the golden items are" said Rob hide in the building. He went to place where everyone was and told them all the conversation.

"You know? We didn't knew we have this... strength" said Laura as she remember that she and Emily punched one wall of the wall destroying it and making a hole to it saving everyone.

"Yes but of all places the place where Clifford and Hamtaro were born." said Emily.

"Listen they believe we are dead. That gives us advantage. We have to get there and warn all the people in both places."

"What about Cat and Dog? Where did they were born?" asked Winslow.

"They don't know it. But they know where they were found the first time and the golden items is there" said Rob.

"So then we have to separate" said Sally.

"Agree. Everyone has to go to the place they know. Girls and people are you sure you are ready to fight your own pets?"

"We suppose yes" said Emily and Laura.

"Listen we will try to stop Cat and Dog so then you will alone. Please do what you think it is correct" said Rob. "Ok then go and good look. Take care of you" said before going with Winslow and Sally.

"Hope we will" said Emily. "I hope it too." said Laura.

"Well we have to go too." said Jetta. "I just can't believe we have to fight the hamsters" said Maria.

"Well Emily it was a pleasure to meet you again; but we have to separate again."

"Goodbye Laura. Hope we see again. By the way I found this. Since Rob told me that I was going to meet someone I suppose I have to bring this weapons to you." said Emily as she gave her a shotgun and a shiny spear.

"Thanks. Hope I don't have to use it"

Then both girls went happy and sad. The weather was changing, it was going to rain and the city was now deserted.


	11. Ch11: Hamster rampage

January 3 Midnight

Here begins act 2.

Act 2: The Golden items.

The search begins. By somehow… they haven't eaten us yet.

"Ham-hams, before going to the town of Sumire for the golden item, we can have fun destroying this town" said Hamtaro.

"Also think in all the humans we will eat." said Oxnard.

"Always thinking in food right? Well at least you are right about the food" said Boss.

"But let's hurry. I want to use that golden item. It will be the perfect item" said Bijou.

"Anyway has anyone seen Snoozer?" asked Hamtaro.

"I'm here. What do you want?" said Snoozer, for the first time... awake. He has very dark eyes.

"You know it is strange to see you… awake" said Dexter.

"I had enough rest. Now I'm hungry now if you please excuse me I will see what this town has" said before going to "eat".

"Well at least he seems someone to be healthy." said Maxwell.

"And what are we waiting for? Let's catch him. I want to eat to" said Pashmina.

"Ukio!" added Penelope.

All ham-hams went to the town destroying and eating everything on their path. The people tried to defend but their attacks were useless against them as they kept regenerating.

"Well that finish this town let's go with the next one" said Hamtaro.

"Maybe we will eat more delicious people" said Sandy.

"We will and I will eat more than you little sister" said Stan.

"Listen we will have all the fun we want once we get that g-item. Remember I have a duel with that big red dog" said Hamtaro.

"So you are thinking to beat him?" asked Cappy.

"Yes. And I will prove him I am better than him"

"I see you have a lot in common" said Maxwell.

"Why?"

"First your owner's doesn't want to fight you. Second the golden items are in the places were you were born and finally you both consider to be leaders"

"Well that's true but anyway I will prove him I'm a better fighter than him. Now move your asses to the next town. I'm starving"

Meanwhile with Laura and his friends...

They were walking to the town of Sumire and about Laura's fathers they seem to disappear so she is worried the worst.

"I can't believe what is happening" said Maria.

"Don't blame yourself. If we get these golden items we will free our pets." said Laura.

"I really hope you are right" said Kana. "Oxnard" thought.

"Well but we have to get there faster" said Travis "Maybe we should get a vehicle or something"

"But what kind of vehicle and no one of us know how to drive" said Maria.

"Well I suppose we can... ehh... go by motorcycle" said Travis.

"Yes and which ones?" asked Kana.

Then a big explosion occurred and four flying objects fell next to them. It was motorcycles!

"Oh well how convenient" said Laura.

"I think the hamsters are near here" said Travis.

"Yes they are at that town down there" said Maria.

"Well I suppose we have to take these motorcycles and get to the town of Sumire as fast as we can before they arrive" said Laura.

Before they go, Laura saw how Hamtaro and the others hamster were destroying the town and began to think "Hamtaro I know you are not the one who is making this I know you are still there. Hold on we will rescue you"

Then they left you the town of Sumire.

Ok I know it is a bit ridiculous to think about Laura and the other kids riding a bike but I didn't expect them to get some more help… yet.


	12. Ch12: Sumire end

It took three hours to them to get to the town of Sumire.

Sumire was now a big city like many others in Japan. It has lot of buildings, many pagodas and restaurants, hotels and night clubs. Still it conserves that little part of the city where it has many house covered with the trees and the river. And I forget to mention the park in the center that was recently the place where something appeared.

As soon as they arrived they warned all the people in the town. Of course, they did not believe them at first; but when news reported the attack of the hamsters all people began to leave. Laura and his friends help them. There was and old man who was the owner of a weapon shop saw the shiny spear of Laura.

"Excuse me little girl can I see your spear just a moment?" said the old man.

"Yes of course" said Laura giving it to him.

"Ah yes this is a legendary weapon of ancient times"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes it is said that when this spear, the sword and the scimitars attack and if the owner has good intentions when using it. The weapons will unleash an extremely powerful attack"

"Really? I never knew that"

"I need to go but remember use that weapon as your heart tells you. By the way take this guns to your friends it might help" and he gave Laura pair of pistols, a magnum and a bow gun with a lot of ammunition and a backpack to carry all and he went.

"What a weird man but at least he gave me a useful advice and some equipment"

Later that evening...

Laura give the others the guns and back packs she received and told Travis if she could trade weapons with him. He accepted.

"I think everyone else went" said Travis.

"But I think the cops are still in the town. They will try to stop the hamsters" said Maria.

"I hoe they will" said Kana.

"We have to leave too. But first we will find the golden item. I wonder where it can be" said Laura.

"A golden item? I think I saw one in the park. Some people said that it appeared from nowhere" said one cop.

"Really?"

"Yes but everyone that tried to touch it get burned the hands. Even we tried to move it with a crane but it melted. If you are planning to take it i wish you good luck"

"thanks we will go. Which way is the park?"

"It is behind that big building" said pointing a skyscraper. "Now go we will take care of the hamsters"

"Hope you will" said Kana. As they left a strange fog began to form.

The kids finally get to park and they saw a shiny thing. It was the golden item. It had a form of a big sunflower seed as big as a football ball.

"Pretty weird if you ask me" said Travis.

"It has an inscription." said Laura and she read "These golden item can only be touch by the chosen ones. The good and bad sides the power of the item does not know difference. Used it as your hearts content"

"Well Laura it seems that you have to carry it" said Maria.

"Why me?"

"Because Hamtaro is the leader of the hamster and you are his owner and if that is true you will activate its power too." said Kana.

"Ok I will try it" Then she extended his hand and grabbed it. She did not felt it hot; instead she felt it a bit cold.

"I do not feel any power" said Laura.

"It is because you still have to activate it" said Travis. "According to Rob; the place where its power will be released will be in a big tree in the center of the park where we live"

"Well then let's get moving" said Kana.

Before they could turn around they heard the sounds of a lot of gunshots.

"Oh no they are here" said Maria.

"Hurry we have to find a boat in the river and take it" said Laura.

The kids ran to the river. They had to cross a bridge in order to get to the pier.

"Hurry it is not so far from here" said Laura.

Then they heard the scream of the same cop that told them the location of the g-item. He was injured by the arm and he shouted: "RUN!!" and suddenly he fell and then he was dragged to the strange fog that was appearing again and then a scream was heard.

Four figures appeared. It was Hamtaro, Boss, Bijou and Oxnard. Oxnard was finishing eating the remains of the cop.

"No way how did you found us?" asked Laura.

"That golden item... called me and now I know why. It is a golden sunflower seed." said Hamtaro.

"Well it is a shame we cannot it it but at least we can have them for dinner" said Oxnard.

"This resulted in a funny day. Now we will finish it with a meal." said Bijou.

"And then we will conquer all the world" said Boss.

"I do not know how did you survive from that building; but it seems that the kid and the mousses are gone. That means no one will protect this time." said Hamtaro. "Now please hand us he golden item and we maybe...will swallow you quickly and without pain."

"Sorry Hamtaro I will not allow you to have this item to destroy the world" said Laura.

"Do not worry. I can solve that. Now you 3 take care of the others. Laura is mine" said Hamtaro as he prepared his claws and Laura her spear.

"Listen I don't want hurt you. Please"

"Then this will be more easy than I think" said Hamtaro as he tried to stab her but she defended with the spear to cover. Laura and the others, including Travis, did not want hurt the hamsters. They only defended themselves. After many minutes, they finally attacked just bit hurting the hamsters and making them to stop attacking the kids to regenerate.

"Let's go now" said Laura and all ran to the first motor boat they could find.

"Hey is everybody ok?" asked Maxwell.

"Yes just catch the damn kids" said Hamtaro.

"Ok" said the others.

"Are you sure they can't follow us?" asked Maria.

"Yes Hamsters can't swim" said Laura. She was wrong because the other hamsters swam to the boat almost catching them. But they were stopped b Travis and Kana with their guns.

"We lost them Hamtaro." said Dexter.

"At least we know where they are going" said Hamtaro. "Now get moving." He and his three friends then thought "They will pay for this"


	13. Ch13:Ham Ham club

"How would I know that they can now swim?" asked Laura.

"I suppose it is the curse in them. It is deleting all their fears and weakness." said Travis trying to recharge his weapon. "Now where do i put this shell?"

"Where do this river will take us?" asked Maria.

"It will take us to the the beach near our homes. It will take us an hour" said Laura.

"Hope we will arrive before them" said Kana.

When they arrive the went to sea and then to the pier. They then went running to the central park next to their homes. It was night now.

"Well now where..." said Laura as she saw tree as big as a baobab "...is that tree?"

"Well I suppose we have to enter to activate its power".

"Look there is a hole over here." said Travis. "It looks like a mine tunnel."

"Do you think our hamsters did this?" asked Kana.

"Yeah sure." said Maria.

"Well let's enter."

They found inside a lot of tunnels inside. They at first thought who would have made this. After 10 minutes of walking they found a door. A green and big door with a lot of light coming from inside. When they opened it they said "Oh my God." as they saw that there was a little house type under the tree.

"So this is where Hamtaro and all the hamsters come when we are at school or when we are not at home?" said Kana.

"I always knew that Bijou has class within house decoration"

"It is incredible" said Travis.

"In some way I always knew that Hamtaro escape from the house. For example when we were going to the amusement park I had the feeling that Hamtaro said goodbye to me."

"Me too. When we went to Aquarium I had that feeling too. That Oxnard and Hamtaro had come with us."

"We will have time for that later now Laura, activate the power of the item" said Travis.

"Did someone of you know how to do that?"

"No but what about if you check the inscription?" said Kana.

"Well in the back says: 'To activate the power just press this button' and it pointed to little red button' Ok this is getting ridiculous" said Laura as she pressed the button and the golden item began to shine more.

"Now I feel the power of this" said Laura.

"Well let's get out of here before those hamster come" said Travis as he turned around and got hit by a big punch and fell unconscious.

"Travis what did you…" said Maria also receiving a punch.

"Maria?" said Kana having the same fate as the others.

"Now I will use it to stop this massacre" said Laura "Now friends let's..." said Laura before receiving a punch too.

"Well thanks for activating the power of the golden item" said Hamtaro.

"Now can we eat them now?" asked Oxnard.

"No first we will make them suffer. Snoozer"

"Yes?"

"Go and find that big red dog and tell him to come to this place. We will put these humans in place where they will suffer as they never dreamed. Cappy accompany him"

"Ok" said both as they went

"Now Ham-Hams you know where do we have to take our owner's. Prepare everything."

They went to get their owner's (remember they captured them during the festival.) And Hamtaro, Oxnard, Bijou and Boss stay.

"Well about this four little kids" said Boss.

"Do not worry. I have the parents of Laura. After I eat them she will not have more force to fight.

"Why are you going to eat them?" said Boss.

"Ok you and Snoozer can have them. It will be better."

"Let's take them there" said Bijou.

"Ok" said Hamtaro taking Laura and the golden item.

They took them to place with lot of fog. I will describe it later but for now the kids are with the hamsters now.

Meanwhile with Emily who was arriving to the airport...

"What's wrong Emily?" asked Charley.

"I have the feeling that something terrible happen to Laura" said Emily.

"Do not worry she will be fine" said Jetta.

"I hope you are right. Now we have to get to the Rightsburg city."

And they took a van and began their travel.


	14. Ch14: Dog playground

In the coast of USA 1 hour before Emily arrives to Fritzsburg's airport...

"Oh well we arrive at last" said Clifford.

"The salt water does not make any good to my fur" said Cleo.

"So then where is the Rightsburg city?" asked Mac.

"It is at the other side of the country. It is near of the Fritzburg city."

"And you know that because..." said Mac.

"That city has the pier where the ferry disembarks"

"Well what are we waiting for? We have a lot to walk" said Mimi.

"Don't worry. We have all the time of the world" said T-bone "Besides no one can stop us now"

"But she is a bit right because I want my fight with that hamster soon" said Clifford.

"Can we eat something please? I'm starving and I still don't know why we buried our owner's to eat them later" said Frankie.

"I told you we can eat them after I eat Emily. But since she is dead we will just only go for the item, activate it and then eat your owner's" said Clifford.

"That sounds good to me and look, a fine city" said Cleo.

"Right now we will have fun with them" said Artie.

"Our own playground" said Mac.

"In fact the entire world will be our playground" said Clifford. "Now let's go"

Without any mercy like Hamtaro and the hamsters; the dogs destroyed everything on their path; eating people or simple killing them; destroying buildings and creating lots of explosions. They were having... fun.

"Well this city is just the warming. Let's get to next one that seems to be a lot bigger." said Clifford.

And so they do. The next city was bigger than the other and so the number of victims. The dogs were enjoying all of this. Also they called it a new way of fun.

A plane then appeared above them and Clifford saw and thought "It can't be"

"What's wrong Cliford?" asked T-Bone after eating a car.

"We maybe want to hurry to Rightsburg" said Clifford.

"Why?" asked Cleo after eating a person.

"Because I have a bad feeling about that plane"

"Do you think... those kids and the sheriff are...?" asked T-Bone.

"I don't know. But we have to get there now" said Clifford.

Then back with Emily when she arrived...

"Well I suppose they haven't attacked here yet" said Emily.

"Ok we have to warn the people of Rightsburg and then let's find that golden item" said Lewis.

"And we better hurry before they arrive" said Charley. Then everyone took a van and hurried to Rightsburg.

Meanwhile... in the coast again.

"Well that was refreshing" said Snoozer.

"You said it" said Cappy.

"I suppose it will easy to find that dog"

"Yes just follow the destruction the left"

And then both went. The race against time began.


	15. Ch 15: A city doom

They went to the city as fast as they could. By the time they arrived the saw they were too late. The city was already under attack.

"Oh no we are too late" said Emily.

"We have to hurry if we want to find the item." said Jetta.

When they arrived they found a lot of deaths corpses. They found someone alive.

"Are you Ok?" said Emily.

"Listen I don't have much time. You must go first go to the weapon warehouse. There you can sock up. Wait the sword you have... can I see it?" said the old man.

"Yes" said as she give her to him.

"Well you have one of the legendary weapons. Use it right and its powwer will be revealed"

"What?"

"Ugh" said before dying.

"Ok you heard him. We have to go to the warehouse. Then for the golden item."

"All right" said the others.

They found that the warehouse were just 10 meters away from Emily's old house. They first went to pick the golden item. The golden item was this time a golden bone and has the same inscription as the other. Emily without wasting time took it and all ran to the warehouse.

"Now let's find some weapons" said Emily. Everybody found a weapon: Emily found a assault rifle. Lewis found a shotgun. Jetta took a grenade launcher and Charley a submachine gun.

"Ok now that we are stocked let's get to Birdwell island to activate it" said Emily. But when they were about to leave Clifford appeared through a wall.

"Do you always have to do that? We could have walked on the street" said Cleo.

"I have... a feeling. Like that the golden item was calling me." said Clifford looking at them. "And see I was right. Not only had I found the item I also have found our owners. You know I thought you were crushed by that building."

"Now if you are nice enough give us the golden item." said T-Bone.

"In your dreams dogs" said Jetta.

"I will not give this to you even if you are my pet" said Emily.

"'Was' your pet. And since you are not going to give it we will have to kill you" said Mac.

"Well bring it on Clifford."

Clifford and his friends tried to grab them with their mouths. Emily and all dodge it. There was a lot of canister with fuel. Emily shot them and they exploded next to the dogs. In the confusion; they escaped.

"Ok now we have to get to the island" said Emily.

"Where is the van?" said Jetta.

"There it is" said Lewis pointing to it.

Everyone went as faster as they could; but Clifford would not make it easy to them. He began to chase them; trying to grab them with his mouth. Jetta and Charley tried to stop him with their guns but they were weak. They then shot a big sign and it fell right in Clifford's head. They escaped... by the moment.

"Clifford, are you Ok?" said T-Bone.

"How I hate humans" said Clifford. "We have to get to the island before them" and they went.

Meanwhile...

"So this is Rightsburg?" Asked Snoozer.

"It seems nice with flames" said Cappy.

"I think we are close to them."

"Then the island will be also close."

Rightsburg flames didn't last as it began to rain.


	16. Ch16: Back to home

Emily and all his friends made it to the pier and then to island

Emily and all his friends made it to the pier and then to island. When they arrive there was still raining. Right now they saw the last remaining of the entire town. Everything was destroyed including the school.

Emily then thought about the old days when she used to play with Clifford. She still remembers when she played with him, the riding travels and the baths of saliva. "Why does everything cannot be as it used to be?"

"It looks so sad" said Emily.

Then all went to Emily's house in order to activate the power of the golden item that as you may guess was activated also by pressing the red button.

"Well I think I can feel the power now" said Emily.

"Ok now how are we going to use it?" asked Charley.

"I don't really know. I don't see the manual instructions for this."

At that time they felt a shake. "Oh no it is them" said Lewis.

They decide to hide in Emily's house. When the dogs arrive, they began to sniff them. Mac, Cleo and T-Bone tried searching inside the house.

They looked in every corner and they noticed that Emily's room was closed. They tried to tear it down. There as no one inside but they heard that someone was opening the back door. Emily and the others tried to get away but they were hit by a giant red tail making them falling unconscious.

"Well that finish them... for now" said Clifford.

"Can we eat now?" asked T-Bone.

"Yes we can. Just wait a little until the other dogs come with their and... Oh they are here. Well I guess we can start now.

"Wait" said Snoozer and Cappy trying to recover the breath.

"Oh it is you. Why did you come here? And where is that orange hamster?"

"He is now putting the owners of everyone in a maze" said Snoozer.

"A maze for what?" asked T-Bone.

"To make them suffer as they never have suffered in all life. He wanted you to take them there if you like." said Cappy.

"Mmm... I like the idea. What I like the most is the idea of seeing them suffering." said Clifford.

"Oh no then we have to swim all the way back" said Cleo.

"Maybe not. It would be a perfect time to test the power of the golden item. Let's see if it can warp us there" said as he touched it and thought in going to Japan. Then a flash appeared and in just one second they were at Japan.

"Oh so this is the power of the items." said Mac.

"and you haven't seen anything" said Clifford "Now where is that maze?"

"It is right this way" said Cappy and Snoozer.

"Ok now carry your owners but do not eat them"

"We will not promise anything" said the others carrying them with their mouths.

"I almost forgot about Cat and Dog. Hope they can find us" said before carrying Emily. "Oh by the way, can you teach us that?"

"What?"

"That stuff of walking in two feet. It seems to be funny."

"It is pretty easy; just stand in your back feet and conserve the balance." said Cappy.

Clifford tried it but failed in and fell in the same feet.

"Don't worry it takes some practice" said Snoozer.

Meanwhile... In a Winslow's tunnel.

"Ok we are almost there." said Winslow.

"That's what you said in the last two hours" said Sally.

"Also you said that you build a tunnel from Nearburg to that place" said Rob.

"Yes I did but it is not my fault that it collapsed"

"Whatever; dig faster before they get the item." said Rob.


	17. Ch17: The city in the desert

Emily and all his friends made it to the pier and then to island

"Finally I made a hole" said Winslow finishing digging with the shove.

"Well at least there is no one in this desert" said Rob as he and the others turned around and saw a big poster that said "Welcome to the new city in the geyser desert. Visit us. (Warning: Watch out of the geysers)"

This city looked like cheap copy of Nearburg.

"I think you talked earlier." said Sally.

"Oh no now we have to warn this people and save them before Cat and Dog arrives." said Rob.

"Well let's get moving" said Winslow.

They entered the city and for their surprise the mayor was Rancid.

"Oh hi there. Sorry for... abandoning you to die" said Rancid.

"It doesn't matter. Anyway, Cat and Dog are coming this way. We have to evacuate everyone" said Rob.

"What? They are coming here? I evacuated everyone from Nearburg because they would be safe and now you are saying they are coming this way?"

"Sorry lad" said Sally.

"It is a shame. But I suppose we can..." said Rancid before a big boulder came and fell next to him.

"Oh no it is them" said Rob. "Rancid. Have you seen a golden object appearing from nowhere?"

"Yes it is in that cave above the lake over there" said.

"Ok now get out of here and try to save as much people as you can" said Winslow.

"Ok" and Rancid went.

Rob, Winslow and Sally went to the cave and climbed it. Meanwhile Cat and Dog were destroying the whole town and eating every person they could catch.

"Cat is that Winslow and Sally? And that new cartoon?" said Dog.

"Well I thin they are. I'm not very surprised that they are still alive. In fact I'm happy because after all we are going to them"

"Yeah that is true. Now let's get them"

Rob and the others took the golden item. In this case it was the golden hydrant but with the difference that it also had a fish at the top of it. (They didn't have time to read). When they get out of the cave the encountered Cat and Dog.

"Well if isn't Winslow and his girlfriend Sally. I hope you had and joyful travel because it will end here" said Cat.

"And after we conquer the world we will decide what to do with you kid" said Dog.

"Winslow, I thought you had a tunnel here" said Rob.

"Yes I have. But we can't allow them to enter." said Winslow.

"Then shot the ground"

"Why?"

"To make them fall in the lake below." They then shot the ground (they were at the border of the cliff.) and Cat and Dog fell in the lake. Meanwhile Winslow and the others went through a pipe but this much larger. Also there was a vehicle they could use. "Where did you get this?" asked Rob. "From Cat's purse of course" said. They were heading to Nearburg.


	18. Ch18: Underwater treatment

Emily and all his friends made it to the pier and then to island

As they went in the pipe Rob and the others passed through a tunnel in the famous frozen lake that was passing just the desert.

"How did you build this?" asked Rob.

"It wasn't easy I have to hire some helpers." said Wislow.

"Let me guess, people that owed you something." said Sally.

"Errrr... yes"

While Rob was admiring the wonderful of the tunnel he saw two shapes that were approaching.

"What is that?" asked Rob.

"What?" asked Sally.

"That thing... there" said pointing the figures.

The tunnel was dark and even with the figures surrounding it they couldn't recognize them. Winslow then pushed a button to turn on all the lights of the tunnel. When the lights reached the figures, they revealing that it were... Cat and Dog!!

"What? They here?" said Winslow.

"How they can breathe underwater?" asked Sally.

"I think that is one of the abilities that the curse gives them. For example the capacity of talk of the others animals" said Rob.

"How do you know that?" asked Winslow.

"That's what this page says." said Rob.

Meanwhile Cat and Dog tried to break the tunnel. Dog was using his teeth and Cat his claws.

"Winslow you better go faster. If they break the crystal the water will carry them to us" said Rob. Then when they were about to reach the exit; Cat and Dog finally break the crystal and the water was reaching the car. But in the exact moment they passed through the door it closed along with a little water.

"Well that was close" said Rob.

They now have to climb the spiral ladder to reach Nearburg. After a lot of climbing they heard a sound. They then locked below and saw that the door was being hit hard.

"I cannot believe they have that strength" said Winslow.

"Let's hurry." said Rob.

They reached to another room. It was empty except for some boxes that were there.

"Ok. Now what?" asked Rob.

"Well…I never finished the stairs that could led us to the top of this room. Heheheh" said Winslow.

"WHAT" shouted Sally and Rob.

"Well I was just finishing it. But I didn't think it was going to need it now"

By that time, there were hits on the door that they closed.

"Oh great. Now they are here." said Sally.

"What are we going to do?" asked Winslow.

Rob then checked the boxes and he found scuba suits.

"Well at least we will be able to breathe in the water" said Rob

"But it will not protect us from Cat and Dog" said Sally.

"It is a beginning. But don't worry I have and idea."

After many minutes Cat and Dog finally broke through the door and the water began to fill the room. They were searching every corner but they couldn't find them. There was nothing in the room except the boxes.

"How did reached to the door. It is too high" said Dog.

"It doesn't matter. We will break that door and catch those pestilent rats." said Cat.

Both tore the door down and they saw that they were at the council again. All the water on the room was shooting from the room along with all the boxes.

"Find them they must be far" said Cat.

"Ok" said Dog. Both went.

Meanwhile from the boxes emerged Rob, Winslow and Sally.

"See? I told you this was going to work" said Rob.

"Ok I apologize what I said before. Now let's find that item" said Winslow.

They entered the council.


	19. Ch19: Enter the maze

Emily and all his friends made it to the pier and then to island

Now that they were inside the council, Rob activated the power of the golden item and felt the power like the others.

"Well let's find the others" said Rob.

But then as they left, Cat and Dog appeared.

"No way. How did you found us?" said Rob.

"That item that you carry called us" said Cat.

"Thanks" said Dog. "You save us from the work of knowing how to activate the power."

"Now if you don't mind Dog. I'm hungry and these three cartoons seem more delicious than before." said Cat licking his lips.

Another battle began. Rob and the others were defending as well as they could, waiting for the right moment for the attack. Cat and Dog were determined to win this time using very strong blows. After various minutes, Rob and the others were winning but Cat and Dog didn't give up. But after another cut from the scimitars and knives, they fell on their knees. Before Rob and the others could strike again they were hit and fell unconscious.

"Who...?" said Cat. It was Clifford and Hamtaro.

"I suppose that now it was our time to save you" said Hamtaro.

"That is not true" said Dog a bit embarrassed.

"Well I think those three cartoon are the last ones that could possibly... stop us" said Clifford.

"Yes" said Cat.

"Well how about if you take them to our maze?" asked Hamtaro.

"What maze?"

"A maze created by these hamsters. I got to admit it. The maze is a masterpiece of death and suffering." said Clifford.

"If that is the case I think we will take them there" said Dog.

"All right. We will take you there" said Hamtaro.

"Don't bother. We will use our own items if you don't mind." said both as they carry the G-Item and used it to teleport them to the called maze.

"Well I got to admit it too. It is a masterpiece" said Cat.

"Also the blood is a good detail. It is perfect." said Dog.

"Thanks. Now put your lunches in the middle of this maze" said Hamtaro.

"And were you are done we will go to the cabin to see them"

"Oh you also have a cabin. You thought on everything." said Dog.

"Oh and by the way; I know how to walk in two feet" said Clifford standing up in his back feet.

"Very impressive it took us 2 months to learn that" said Cat. "Let's go then" and everything was now set.

After hours, the cartoons and Rob finally woke up.

"Ohh... my head. Where are we? said Rob "Is there anyone here?" shouted.

"Rob is that you?" asked Emily.

"Emily. I'm glad to see you. What happened?"

"I was in the ham club when i felt someone hit me. I think it was them"

"There you are" said Laura. "Where we are?"

"I don't know" said Rob seeing around him a bunch of wall made of bricks covered with plants.

"It is a maze." said Winslow as he appeared. "An we can ump it or climb it. It has some kind of force" said Sally too.

"That must be the power of the items. At least we are together" said Rob.

"Aw so you have finally awake" said Cat from the cabin.

"Cat? Where are you? Show yourself" shouted Winslow.

"Oh we will. To its due time" said Dog.

"Right now we want you to suffer" said Hamtaro.

"But you can leave if you want" said Clifford.

"What do you mean with that?" asked Emily.

"It is very simple. There is a button over there. If you press it you will open the exit and you will be free to go" said Cat.

"If that is all, I will press it with pleasure" said Laura.

"But we have a deal with you" said Dog.

"What kind of deal?" asked Sally.

"Right now all your friends are trapped in the maze along with their owners." said Hamtaro.

"And the deal is...?" asked Rob.

"You have two options: If you stay and at least one pair reach the area where you are in one day; all that reached it will earn they freedom. But if you choose this you will not be able to use the button." said Cat.

"And what happens if no one reach this area in time?" asked Winslow.

"You will have to fight us and if you lose well... you will be snacks" said Dog.

"And what is the other option?" asked Emily.

"If you go now, the door will be open and you will be out and cannot comeback. The door will remain open for 2 hours and if no one reaches the exit in that time... they will spend the rest of their days in their pet's stomachs" said Clifford.

"You mother of fuckers" said Winslow.

"Now make your choice" said Cat.

After two minutes of thinking and discussing. Emily said: "We stay"

"All right. You have sealed your fate in your friends... what an assholes" said Dog.

"By the way you can see the progress of your friends in the cameras. See if you dare" said Hamtaro.

"Hope you enjoy... your last show" said Clifford.

Then various televisions turned on but only one was working and it revealed two persons in a room.

"Oh my God. It is my cousin; Laura"

"And that is June"

The game for their lives had just begun.

Things seem hopeless for everyone. Will they be able to survive? Find it out. Please comment and review.


	20. Ch20: The fetish begins

Emily and all his friends made it to the pier and then to island

January 5 Night

Act 3: The pets strike.

The rain woke everyone. We are trapped in a maze with a lot of traps just watching.

We may not be able to exit.

Laura (Emily's cousin) and June were trapped in the same room. Wondering of the events of the island and in Tokyo was just a dream.

"Who are you?" asked Laura.

"I'm June. I am from Japan. And you are?" asked June.

"I am Laura. I from the U.S.A" said Laura.

"Where are we?"

"I don't really know. Last thing I remember was... my dog Rex trying to eat me"

"Seriously? Me too. But in my case it was my hamster, Pasmina."

Then the heard the voices of their pets but couldn't recognize them.

"So you have finally waked up" said Pashmina.

"Since you have awakened we will explain how to get out of there" said Rex.

"What?" asked Laura.

"To get out of here you need to find a key in the wall in 1 minute."

"Is that all? That is a piece of cake" said June.

"Maybe you have to see the floor before saying that."

The two characters saw the floor and saw that they were surrounded by a hot metal floor.

"You have to be kidding with us" said June.

"No we aren't. By the way if you fail... you will have to fight us" said Rex.

"If that is the case. We will do it" said Laura. Both girls began to walk in the hot metal but as soon as they touched it they went to the backwards. The time was still running; so they decided to run through it. While they were walking they were screaming and suffering due burn.

"I can't see this anymore" said Emily covering his eyes. "Either me" said Laura.

The minute passed but they failed to find the key but the platforms turned cold.

"Well you failed now you have to fight us" said Pashmina. "If you want to live" said Rex.

Then a podium appeared with knives in the top. The two girls took them and prepared to defend themselves. A door opened behind them.

"Bring it on, assholes." said June.

"We will not be easily to defeat" said Laura.

But as soon the recognized them all the fighting spirit went. Pasmina appeared riding Rex.

"You are a bit heavy you know" said Rex.

"That is because of the humans I ate." said Pashmina happily.

"No it can be you" said June.

"Oh yes it is us" said Rex.

"So the events that happen before... they were not dreams right?" said Laura.

"No they weren't. Now if you have the kindess to stand still we will..." said Pashmna.

"Let us go?"

"No. We will not chew" said Rex.

After that, Rex ran to them passing next to them and also giving Pasmina the opportunity to grab them with her strip. She only grabbed Laura.

"Well Rex. I suppose you want this human" said Pashimina.

"If you don't mind" said Rex.

"I will throw her over there. While you are in that; I will have June as dinner." said Pashmina swinging his strip and throwing Laura in the wall. Pashmina then downed Rex and tried to grab her with her strip. Meanwhile Rex was cornering Laura.

"Rex. Please you don't have... to do this." said Laura with a sad expression, feeling weak.

"Sorry Laura. But don't worry I will be happy in swallowing you." said Rex licking his lips.

Emily armed with courage decided to saw again. Laura did too. Emily shouted as she saw her cousin about to be eaten. "No leave her alone you damn dog"

Rex grabbed Laura with his mouth. Then he tilted his head back and swallowed her but she didn't give up and grabbed his teeth in order to hold on but Rex swallowed harder than before swallowing her whole. This made Emily to become pale.

"Well It is true. Humans are the best food in earth" said as he yawned.

Meanwhile Pashimina caught June with her strip and then pulled her next to her.

"Pashmina why are you doing this?" asked June. "Didn't I was good with you?"

"It is not that. It is because... I tasted the meat. And you know what? I liked it" said Pashmina with an evil grin. She then opened her mouth and swallowed June whole.

"Low I said before. It is delicious" said licking his lips and yawning."

Rex lied down and fell asleep. Pashmina went next to the dog and used his belly as a pillow.

"No .Laura" said Emily with tears.

"June. Why?" said Laura. "You mother of fuckers!!" shouted to the air. "Come and fight us now but leave them alone"

"We don't want" said Hamtaro. "But enjoy the others tasks. jajajaja"

Emily and Laura knew this was just the beginning as for Rob, Winslow and Sally... they couldn't feel good at that moment as hey couldn't do anything for the others.


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry for waiting a long to upload here are the new chapters

**Chapter 21 Bloody Fight**

Maria and Mrs. Diller wake up very slowly. Both touched their head claiming that both had a horrible dream of their own pet committing murders and eating people.

"Where we are?" asked Maria.

"I don't know" said Mrs. Diller.

On a closer inspection they found themselves in some kind of podiums. They were surrounded by mist. Maria gave a step outside the podium, only to sink her feet in some kind of liquid.

"What it is this?" asked Maria trying to remove it. She gave a closer inspection to it and… she become pale as she recognized as… blood. "This thing is blood"

"What? Are you sure?" asked Mrs. Diller.

"Yes"

Both girls couldn't believe it. Then a voice was heard. "So you have finally awake" said a female voice.

"Do you like our personal pool? Wonderful, isn't it?" said other voice.

"Where are you? Show yourselves." shouted Maria.

"If you want to see us, then you must cross the pool"

"What?"

"The exit is right passing us. Come here if you dare."

"Otherwise, we will go with you. Both options will end in the same result. Jejeje"

"I'm sorry Maria, but we have to cross this" said Mrs. Diller.

"No, I won't"

"Listen, if we don't cross it, we will die. Come here I will take you"

Mrs. Diller took the hand of Maria and pulled her through the pool of blood. After many minutes of crossing it they finally saw the door that was supposed to be the exit in a dry platform. But also there were two figures emerging from the pool… they become pale when they recognized the two figures as Cleo and Bijou, riding on Cleo's back. The blood was slipping from their fur.

"Why do you have to ride me?" asked Cleo a bit annoyed.

"Because, my dear friend, I do not want to have much contact with the blood. It will ruin my perfect white fur" said Bijou blushing herself.

"It must be a joke. It cannot be you" said Maria.

"You are the last ones we expected to appear" said Mrs. Diller.

"Oh yes. We almost forgot about you" said Cleo.

"Well do not worry. You will not spend much time in the blood; but you will in our bellies" said Bijou.

"Please let us go" pleaded Maria.

"Sorry... but we CAN'T" shouted Cleo before running towards them. Maria and Mrs. Diller could not avoid it as they were trapped in the thick blood. Cleo rammed them and they fell deeper on the blood.

"I like condiment food. I will look for mine one. You should do the same if you do not want her to escape" said Bijou.

"Like if I will allow her to do that" said Cleo and both submerged in the water.

Maria was unconscious, but it was not to long. Mrs. Diller tried to look for her. When she found her, he pulled her to the surface. But Bijou pulled her and due the hit, Maria could not hold more Mrs. Diller's hand. Mrs. Diller went to the surface to breath and shouted the name of Maria.

"Were you looking for someone?" said Bijou, liking her lips. "Tough luck. You are the only human here"

Mrs. Diller quickly realized what happened and hurried to the exit. Before she could fully exit the blood and climb the platform, she felt her legs pulled. It was Cleo, preventing her from going away. Even though Mrs. Diller struggle to go to the exit, Cleo was stranger and pulled her deeper to the blood to finally eat her.

She emerged from the blood licking her lips in satisfaction. "It is a shame there are not more humans with the same flavor" she said.

"Yeah it is true. Now I suppose you want me to tell you what I do to maintain my perfect fur" said Bijou, approaching to her.

"If you don't mind"

"I will tell you once I take a nap. I am tired from swimming in the blood"

"Me too. Do not expect that I consider you as a partner for this" said Cleo.

"Yeah sure" said Bijou, sarcastically. Both then went to sleep in the platform.

OK. Since writing about every Hamster and Dog would be boring for you the reader. I will pass to the part of Emily and Laura's fight. I promise it will be a little more interesting


	22. Chapter 22

As I promised, I hope this one is more interesting.

**Chapter 22 Quadruple fight****. A hurtful choice**

Emily and Laura did not have the heart to keep seeing how their friends ended. They asked Rob, Winslow and Sally to saw their friends' progress for them and tell them the results. It was hard for them to tell them that the result was the same… getting eaten.

"Finally it is over" said the voice of Hamtaro.

"So the final results are…" said the voice of Clifford. "What a surprise! No one survived our test."

"You know what that means, right?" said the voice of Dog. "Now you will have to fight us"

"But we feel… a bit "generous" and will let you one of you get out of here" said Cat. "Also we will let you choose who will be. You have 5 minutes"

"Do you think they will choose him?" asked Dog to Cat.

"I hope so. We do not know anything about him. The advantage is that he does not know anything about of us or how to stop us. It will not matter if he stays or goes" said Cat.

"I think you are right. After all, what can he do against us?" said Dog.

Meanwhile with you five…

"Emily, I do not want to hear any excuses. You must go out" said Laura.

"It must be you" said Emily to Laura.

"I will not leave to die here"

"But who will stop them? Who will rescue us?"

"I am also I agree. But I am also thinking in Rob" said Sally.

"Why me?" asked Rob.

"Because none of us or those animals know something about you. So they would be expecting you to run or to hide" said Winslow.

"But I do not want to leave you any of you. I do not want you to die" said Rob.

"Do not worry about us. I want to settle scores with that Cat" said Winslow preparing his shotguns and giving the katana to Sally. "Sally I am counting in you. And if situation gets to hard I will cover you"

"I think you two should cover Emily and Laura" said Rob, giving his shotgun to Winslow.

"But what about you?" asked Emily.

"I have these scimitars and I can defend with them. But I will ask you one more time… Are you sure you want me to be the one who goes out?"

Everyone nodded.

"OK. I hope you are ready to fight them. And promise me that you will not be defeated"

"We are" said everyone.

"OK. Time is up. So then who is the lucky one that will receive its freedom?" said the voice of Cat.

"That would be me" said Rob.

"Alright, then goodbye… nuisance" said the voice of Dog. A compartment bellow Rob's foot opened sending him to a dark slide. It closed quickly.

"Rob" said Emily, still having in her mind Rob's appearance. His white T-shirt, blue pants and white tennis, also his black hair and eyes.

"And even thought he wears glasses… he looks someone who can be trust" said Emily.

"Now we have to focus on the fight Emily they will be here soon" said Winslow.

He was right. In the moment, they send Rob to the slide, the four animals appeared. They had an evil look on their face.

"Time to finish our rivalry Cat" said Winslow.

"I always dreamed in be so strong to actually hurt you" said Cat. "Dog, take care of the other blue rat. I want Winslow for myself"

"I wanted him too. It is a shame to me to fight a female rat" said Dog.

"Sorry Emily. But now there is no one here to protect you this time" said Clifford.

"Why do you think I need someone to protect us?" asked Emily angry.

"Because you are only a pair of defenseless girls" said Hamtaro preparing to attack.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. I will not accept insults from you. I will fight you if I must" said Laura.

"Odds are pretty fair to me… 4 vs. 4" said Cat and he began to run towards Winslow. Winslow tried to make a clear shoot, but Cat was faster and forced him to get away and ran at the same time. Both were agile in the dodging. Same was with Sally and Dog.

As for the other fight…

"Laura, do not be a fool. You do not have to be on the losers. There is still… hope for you two" said Hamtaro.

"What do you mean?" asked Laura.

"You can still join us. Wouldn't you like to form part of the conquest of the entire world?" said Clifford.

"Never, as we live" said Emily, confident that she will be able to fight them.

"Then you leave us no choice" said Hamtaro, somewhat disappointed. He, with a rapid movement, ran and tried to hit Laura. She, swiftly, dodged it with a jump.

"I didn't know I could jump that far." She thought impressed with her jump she made. Then just she defended from another blow and tried to shot Hamtaro with her rifle. But he was faster than her, grabbing it and destroying it with his hand. Then he punched her.

(Note: About the others weapons and its users… They used them but it was useless they either dodge the bullets or regenerate to fast. In the future, there will be no more fire weapons… except… you will know it when you read it)

Clifford also made his move with Laura also dodging and having her fire weapon destroyed. Both animals soon overcome the girls.

"Emily, Laura" said Winslow trying to help, but Cat got in his way.

"You are fighting with me. Leave them to have a "nice" meeting" said Cat continuing with his attacks.

Clifford put his paw over Emily body, immobilizing her legs. "Emily, you always were softhearted with the others. See where that leaded you. Always being stupid" said Clifford.

Emily in that moment got angry and cut him in his leg. He released her and she said: "Listen… now it does not matter if you are my pet. I thin he already died. I will not allow you to conquer the world. But I will make sure that I will stop you. Did you heard" she shouted, prepared for the offensive. Now it was her turn to attack Clifford. He displayed a good handle of the sword as she made Clifford to defend.

Laura was also in the same situation. "You know Laura. What you write in your diary last night was true. I am having too much fun now. And it is funnier because I will never heard any of your boring diary notes anymore" he said, preparing his claw to make a final blow. Just then Laura pierced him in the stomach. He just saw it and then received and then a punch in the face, so strong that he fell backwards.

"I will not be softhearted with you anymore. Now I see that I will change you back only if I defeat you. Then you will be normal again" she said with a tear on her face. She also made rapid attacks, attempting to pierce Hamtaro again.

Even though the four characters put a good fight, they did not count in the animals regenerating powers. They got tired and passed to the defensive. Finally they the animals overcome them and cornered them.

"Finally I was waiting for this moment" said Cat.

"Us too" said the others, as they slowly approached them.

Meanwhile in another place…

Rob was still sliding in the pipe and finally got out. He landed in sand. By looking around he realized it was the dessert next to NearBurg. He then heard a female scream. He turned around and saw a wall from the maze.

"No. It cannot be…" he said.

Yes my dear readers. What you are thinking that happened, happened actually. But do not worry… keep reading and you will find it soon.


	23. Chapter 23

Hope that you are enjoying the story.

**Act 4**** The Rescue and the Counterattack plan**

**Chapter 23 Rescue plan and… ****argues **

January 6. Morning. The animals succeeded. Now I must rescue them all and stop them… at all costs.

"No it cannot be" said Rob, hitting the ground. "You promised me… you will defeat them" Just then the wall and the entire maze began to disappear, leaving just the four animals at sight. Rob, rapidly, hid in behind a rock that was there.

"Come on. Rest is over, wake up" shouted Dog.

Rob saw that every hamster and dog was approaching to them.

"Alright my friends, we have succeeded this time, but the work is not over" said Hamtaro.

"Pay attention. Now you must take the golden items to Japan and to the Birdwell Island. There you will begin with the activation that will give us the power to control the world" said Cat.

"And what we will do?" asked Clifford.

"We will go to Nearburg. I forgot to do something" said Cat. "It will not take long, besides there will be no one that would dare to stop us"

"That is what you think Cat" thought Rob.

Hamsters and dogs took the G-items, and after many attempts to make the teleporting move, they vanished.

"I hope you do not mind to accompany us" said Dog.

"Of course not. Besides we can have fun destroying the town" said Clifford.

"Before that… I think we have a case pending. Now I will prove you that I am stronger than you" said Hamtaro, tightening his hands in sign of preparing for a fight.

"You asked for it. Prepare for an ass kicking" said Clifford. And both looked directly to the eyes, from both spread like beams.

"Seriously, I think their rivalry and argues are stupid" said Cat.

"Whatever, you two will solve that in Nearburg your friendship details and everything. Move your feet, you two" said Dog. And they went.

Rob stand still for a moment. He was thinking what he should do next. "Going to Nearburg should be the first step. But then I must think clearly in what I should do next. It is obvious that I fight them together… I will surely lose. But what about if I separate them?" thought. He ran to Nearburg with a somewhat faster agility than before. "So the spell really worked. I knew that I forgot to mention something to them. I must have told them that they also had these skills" he thought.

Finally in Nearburg…

"OK. You two can your fight as much as you want. Just do not get in our way. Alright Dog, let's split up to retrieve our G-items" said Cat.

"Remember why we put hem in these pestilent city" said Dog.

"I told you. It was… just a safety move. Just in case we were defeated"

"Like if someone could do that now. I suppose I will see you around. Just do not finish the Greasers. They are not worthy to be killed… yet"

"You are talking like me as if I was just a bad kid seeking for revenge"

"You are, Cat and do not denied it. You always looked the worst way for make them suffer."

"That's nothing of your business, Dog. You say that because you only received two thirds of the accustomed beats."

"There you go again. It is not my fault that, that girl fell in love with me. You are jealous because you were in love with her"

"I told that was a secret. How do you dare to said things like that in front of… them?" said Cat pointing to Clifford and Hamtaro.

"What happen with them? Are you afraid that someone else knows that you are the one who always starts the discussions?"

"Me?"

"Of course you, or you anyone else?"

Clifford and Hamtaro whispered something to themselves and Hamtaro said "Do you want our opinion?"

"NO!!!" shouted Cat and Dog, and continued arguing.

Hamtaro and Clifford slowly walked away. "And they told us that our fights were stupid" said Clifford.

"Yeah. Now look at them. They are worst than us" said Hamtaro.

"OK. Now I suppose we have plenty of time to destroy this city. I do not really in mood for a duel, with those two screaming to us."

"Neither I. Now here is my plan. You destroy that part of the city" said pointing to the east. "And I take the opposite side"

"Why do I have to destroy the east and you the west?" argued Clifford.

"Alright. I destroy the west one and you the east one" said Hamtaro.

"That sounds good to me" said Clifford. Then he realized that he was tricked "He wait a minute you little…" but Hamtaro was gone.

"How I hate that hamster. But I like the way he kills people" said Clifford resigned and going to the west part of the city.

Rob watched the entire situation. "It is my opportunity to attack them. I will star with that big red dog. He doesn't seem to be very bright. And with Cat and Dog arguing… well I do not to worry about them for the moment" said following, closely, the big red dog.

It was time for the confrontment…

Sorry if last act was a bit short… I will try to add more chapters soon.


End file.
